Milo's first Action movies
by sldlovestv18
Summary: Just a cute little fluff piece about Milo being introduced to action films, and how he was introduced to the Krill Hunter movies. It's just a cute little fluff piece, have fun. Story is probably better then summary. R&R


"Wooooaaaahhh." Little Milo said, awe sparkling in his eyes as the credits on the movie started to roll.

The rest of the Murphy family couldn't help but smile at their youngest's reaction to his first action movie. They had sat down themselves a few hours ago to watch themselves, and they had to tried to send Milo away to his room to go to bed, but Milo, precious six year-old that he was, had insisted that he was a big boy now, and he could watch it. There was some resistance from Mrs. Murphy, but Milo's puppy dog eyes got to her eventually.

"Did you like it?" Martin asked with a chuckle, already having a good idea what the answer would be.

"That was so cool!" Milo squealed, turning to his family, practically vibrating with excitement. "it was cool when the guy jumped of the bridge, and that part with the bazooka. I really liked how things kept exploding for no reason, it's just like real life!"

"Oh Milo." Brigette gave her son a smile and ruffled his hair.

"What?"

"That's maybe only normal for you, Milo." Sara reminded him.

"Oh." Milo drew his tiny brows together and looked at the floor.

"Don't worry, pal, I understand." Martin gave Milo a pat on the back, provoking a bigger smile from the boy. "And you know what, I think I have a movie that you will like even more." He got up from the couch and went off to the movie cabinet to retrieve something.

"Martin, it's already late, are you sure that's a good idea?" Brigette said, looking at little Milo.

"Oh, come on, it's Summer, Milo's a big boy, why can't he stay up late and watch movies with his dad?" Martin smiled, continuing to riffle through the cabinet.

"Yeah, I'm big enough." Milo said, before scooting up to her, getting on his knees and facing her, before clasping his hands together and holding them up to his chest, giving his mom his best doe eyed, kicked puppy look. "Please?"

"Milo, those aren't going to work on me twice in one day." Milo scooted closer, raising his hands higher.

"Pretty please?"

"Milo." Milo scooted even closer, his hands were at his at his chin.

" _Prettier_ please?" Brigette looked over at Martin, who quirked a brow up and smiled.

"Don't let him get to 'prettiest please', the cuteness might just destroy us all." He chuckled, and Brigette looked back to Milo, who was just trying his best to make his eyes look misty.

"Fine."

"Yay! Thank you, Mommy!" Milo grinned, leaning over and giving his mom the biggest hug that they could.

"I spoil you." She smiled, scoping Milo up to return the hug.

"Yeah, but I'm thanking you for it." Milo grinning, before craning his neck up and kissing her cheek.

"Oh, a Milo kiss? Now those are rare, but since this is a big deal, I'm going have to ask for another one on the other cheek." Brigette turned her face and Milo obliged, giving her the kiss. "Alright, you have fun with your dad, don't stay up too late." She gave him a kiss on the forehead, before getting up and giving Martin a kiss. "Be good, don't show him anything that I wouldn't."

"We'll be fine, don't worry." He said, before looking over to Sara. "You want to join us, Sara?"

"No thanks, I'm going to go to bed. Have fun." Sara slide off the couch, waving good bye as she headed to the stairs.

"Good night, Sara, don't let the dream weasels nibble on your toes!" Martin called after her, causing her to giggle and then dash up the stairs.

"I still don't understand where she came up with the idea of dream weasels."

"Me either." Martin shrugged, giving her a peck on the forehead. "Good night."

"Good night." And so she left, and as soon as she left-

"Ah- ha!" Martin held up an old VHS tape in triumph. "Here we are, Krill Hunter!"

"Krill Hunter?" Milo asked, drawing his brows together in confusion.

"It's about a man who hunts krill." Martin said, now going to manually hook up the VCR. "Cross your fingers and hope the TV doesn't blow up when I do this, pal."

"Are we going to watch it with the weird box?" Milo asked, crossing his fingers like his father told him to.

"It's a VHS tape, Milo, whenever we watch old Disney and Pixar movies we watch VHS tapes, remember?"

"Oh, right, I forgot."

"And- here we go!" Martin plugged in the wires to the back of the TV, they sparked for a second, but the TV was still on and showing that nothing was playing, so that meant it worked. "It didn't explode! We are a go for the movie." Now to pop the tape in.

"Hooray!" Milo said, starting to wrap a blanket around himself, only for Diogee to run in like a ball of precious, furry lightning and leaping into his arms. "Hey, Diogee, do you want to watch with us? This is an action movie too, it might have explosions too." Poor little Diogee had been spooked by the previous movie they watched and ran off. "It's okay, you can hide in my blanket." He snuggled up with Diogee in his blankets as Martin walked back to the couch after putting in the tape.

"Well, aren't you just a little snuggle bug." Martin smiled, taking his seat next to Milo as the previews that came with the movie.

"Daaadddd, I'm a big boy, snuggle bug is a little boy thing." Milo pouted, wrapping himself tighter.

"Oh, then what do you think someone as snuggly as you are should be called?" Milo looked down, pensive, got distracted for a few seconds petting Diogee, before focusing a coming up with his answer. And so, with a look of absolute seriousness, he answered.

"Snugglesaurus Rex."

"Okay, then." Martin laughed. "Enough of that, Snugglesaurus, the movie is starting."

 _Two hours later…_

"Oh wow!" Milo's eyes sparkled as he jumped up and down on the couch. "That was so cool!"

"I know."

"I liked it when he yelled out the ocean like that."

"Mhm."

"And when that guy exploded the thing, and the Krill Hunter has to get around it to fight the krill!"

"It was really cool."

"Why does he fight krill? Do we ever find out in another movie?"

"The fifth one is an origin story, it's weird because he looks older then he did in the first o-"

"I really like how he didn't stop, no matter how much the bad guy tried to stop him, and he kept going, like they weren't even obstacles, they were challenges! That was so cool, I wish I could be like that with murphy's law." He was still jumping.

"Well, you can, pal. Sounds like you learned a lesson."

"Huh, I guess I did."

 _CRASH!_

And the couch fell apart. Great.

 **Author's Note:**

 **There we are, some Milo fluff. How it made you smile at some point. Review, or something XD**


End file.
